Az Internet következménye, Szex és Szerelem
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Az Akatsuki a modern technikával megfertőzött ninjavilágban él. Kakuzu nagyban felfedezi az elektronika rejtelmeit, főleg a számítógépet és az Internetet. Hogy mi lesz a következménye? A cím elmondja.


**_Az Internet következménye - Szex & Szerelem_**

**_Egy csendes reggelre ébredt a megfogyatkozott Akatsukisok csapata. Mindenki az igazak álmát aludta még, kivéve egy valakit. Kakuzu nagyban az Internet adta lehetőségek tárházával ismerkedett. Már sok mindenre rálelt, például az eBayre, a YouTubera, az iwiwre, és még jó pár oldalra. Most épp a Google segítségével keresgélt, amikor is egy elég érdekes oldalra lelt. Ama bizonyos oldalon ugyanis mindenféle fanartok és fanfictionok voltak, kizárólag yaoi kategóriába sorolva. Volt minden: SasuNaru, KakaIru, ItaKisa, SasoDei, TobiZet... De amin igazán ledöbbent, az az volt, hogy talált saját magáról és csapattársáról, Hidanról is ilyen képeket és szövegeket. Viszont kíváncsi volt, így megnyitott pár képet, amin először elborzadt, majd egyre inkább érdekelte. Beleolvasott néhány írott műbe is, amiben sorra azt írták, hogy megerőszakolja Hidant. Ki tudja miért, de ezek hatására kezdte szűknek érezni a nadrágját. Hátranézett a még alvó Hidanra, aki annyit forgolódott, hogy a takarója lecsúszott a derekáig, így előkerült az izmos felsőteste. Kakuzu nagyot nyelt, mert érezte, hogy a nadrágja egyre szűkebb lesz. Jobbnak látta inkább folytatni a keresgélést, így visszafordult a számítógéphez. Tovább nézelődött a yaoik közt, míg rá nem talált egy teljesen 18as karikás mangára. Nevezetesen a Body Buddyra. Ezek után, már úgymond K.O. volt. Rádöbbent, hogy nem is utálja annyira Hidant... Sőt inkább... vágyik rá. Megborzongott a gondolatra, hogy pont Hidantól izgult fel ennyire, de már annyira nem bírt magával, hogy igazán el tudjon gondolkodni ezen. Egyelőre még vissza tudta fogni magát, és hogy megpróbálja lenyugtatni magát, nekiállt a pénzét számolni._**

**_Eközben Hidan is hasonló gondolatokkal küzdött, de ő az álmai miatt. A fene se tudja miért, de egy ideje minden éjjel azt álmodta, hogy lefeküdt Kakuzuval. Alkalmanként hangosan nyögött fel álmában, sőt olyan is volt, hogy ugyanazt mondta, amit álmában. Szerencséjére ez eddig mindig akkor történt, amikor Kakuzu nem volt ott. Pechjére azonban, most is annyira beleélte magát az álmába, hogy elkezdett nyögdécselni. Az elején csak halkan, amit Kakuzu nem hallott még meg, de egy kis idő után hangosabban is rákezdett._**

**_- Kaku... zu... aah... Ka... Kakuzuu...! Ahh kérlek... erősebben...! - izzadva forgolódott az ágyában, amire Kakuzu már nem tudott nem figyelni. Hidan nyögései csak még jobban felizgatták, és a fantáziáját is beindították. A szék támlájába markolva próbálta visszafogni magát, de Hidan nyögései folytatódtak._**

**_- Kérlek... még... Kuzuu...! - Hidan teljesen kiizzadva ernyedt el az ágyon, viszont az alsónadrágja eléggé dudorodott. Kakuzu tűréshatára eddig tartott, a széket félrelökve sétált az ágy mellé, majd Hidan fölé mászott. Levette a maszkját és rátapadt Hidan ajkaira, mire a jashinista szemei azon nyomban felpattantak. Hidan annyira ledöbbent, hogy még tiltakozni is elfelejtett. Mikor elváltak, Hidan csak sóhajtani tudott._**

**_- Kakuzu... mégis miért..._**

**_- Mert már nem tudom visszafogni magam. És akár akarod, akár nem, most megbaszlak. - a hangja már kissé remegett, ahogy beszélt. Hidan teljesen ledöbbent. Az álma most valóra válik, de nem tudja, hogy akarja-e vagy sem. Visszagondolva az álmaira, úgy döntött, hogy igen. A visszaemlékezésnek azonban más következménye is volt... Kezdte kissé kényelmetlenül érezni magát az alsónadrágjában. Kakuzu ezt észrevette és egy újabb csókért ment, amit Hidan szenvedélyesen viszonzott. Nyelveikkel vadul vívtak, de végül Kakuzu uralta a csókot. Amikor a levegő hiánya miatt elváltak, Hidan halkan zihált és úgy nézett Kakuzu szemébe._**

**_- Mégis mivel értem ezt el? - kérdezte miután már rendesen kapott levegőt._**

**_- Ezt talán... később... - válaszolta lihegve Kakuzu és végignyalta Hidan száját, majd egyre lejjebb haladt. Megszívogatta a nyakán a sápadt bőrt, majd áttért a mellbimbókhoz. Hidan kisebb nyögésekkel válaszolt rá. Ezen felbuzdulva Kakuzu kissé megharapta a mellbimbókat, mire Hidan újabb nyögésekkel reagált. Tovább nyalogatta a jashinista izmos felsőtestét, majd egyre lejjebb haladva csalt ki nyögéseket belőle. Kezével közben Hidan combját simogatta, majd beljebb csúsztatva a kezét megmarkolta a dudorodó alsóját. Hidan hangosan nyögött fel._**

**_- Kakuzu... - nyögte a társa nevét. Kakuzu becsúsztatta az ujjait Hidan alsója alá, és lassan haladt az alacsonyabb tagja felé, Hidan meg egyre csak nyögött. - Kérlek... - teste egyre inkább hevült, ahogy megérezte Kakuzu kezét a férfiasságán. Kakuzu az elején csak lassan és érzékien izgatta, de a nyögések hatására gyorsabban kezdte el pumpálni. Hidan nagyokat nyögve markolászta az ágy huzatát. Kakuzu hirtelen abbahagyta, majd a nyelvével még lejjebb haladva, elérte Hidan alacsonyabb tagját. Először csak csókokat lehelt rá, majd elkezdte nyalogatni. Végül a szájába vette, és szívni kezdte. Hidan már nagyon nehezen tűrte és egyre intenzívebben nyögdécselt._**

**_- Ahh Kakuzuh... énh mindjárth... Ahh végem vaanh! - a háta ívben megfeszült és elélvezett. Kakuzu lenyelte a szájába került folyadékot, csókot lehelt Hidan ajkaira, majd lassan lehúzta róla a zavaró ruhadarabot. Elégedett nyögéssel dobta el a szoba sarkába. Hidan szeme még mindig csukva volt, a levegőt is zihálva szedte. Kakuzu szorosan ölelte magához, az ágyékát Hidanéhoz nyomva, mire ő ismét felnyögött._**

**_- Na mi az Hidan? Mit szeretnél? - kérdezte társától érzékien búgva._**

**_- Ba-bassz meg... Keményen... Érezni akarom... a-hogy belém... élvezel... - motyogta remegve kívánságát Hidan. Kakuzu ugyan eléggé meglepődött, de nekilátott teljesíteni az óhaját. Kezével lassan végigsimított Hidan hátán, oldalán, majd áttért a hasára. Hidan lágyan nyögdécselt, ahogy élvezte Kakuzu érintéseit. Kezdett újra merevedni, ami szintén nyögésekre és zihálásra késztette. Kakuzu észrevette ezt és nekilátott kissé ingerelni Hidan alacsonyabb tagját, amitől a jashinista még inkább felnyögött. Lenyalta az ujjairól az elő-spermát, majd az immár nedves ujjaival elkezdett Hidan bejáratánál körözni. Végül nyögésektől kísérve beragasztotta az egyik ujját. Várt, hogy Hidan hozzászokjon, majd berakta mellé a másodikat, és ollószerűen kezdte el mozgatni. Hidan szűkölve mocorgott, mire Kakuzu gyengéden átölelte._**

**_- Hidan lazulj el... Csak rosszabb lesz, ha nem teszed... - búgta lágyan a fülébe. Hidannak végül is sikerült ellazulnia, így Kakuzu beragasztotta a harmadik ujját, és tovább tágította a jashinistát. Hidan nagyokat nyögve tűrte, majd érezte, hogy az ujjakat kihúzzák belőle._**

**_- Kakuzu... - motyogta partnere nevét._**

**_- Készen állsz?_**

**_- I-gen..._**

**_Kakuzu behatolt Hidanba, majd várt egy kicsit, hogy hozzászokjon a helyzethez. Hidan bólintott, hogy mehet, így elkezdett lassan mozogni benne._**

**_- Kaku... zu... - Hidan akadozva bírt csak beszélni a nyögések között. - Gyorsab... ban... kér... lek... - nyöszörögte Kakuzunak. Ő nem is habozott, gyorsított a tempón, amire maga is nagyokat nyögött Hidannal együtt._**

**_- Uhh Hidan... olyan jó benned... - nyögte boldogan. Egyre keményebben vágódott be Hidanba._**

**_- Ahh Kuzuh... énh... mindhjárt... - nyögte hangosan Hidan. Ekkor Kakuzu lassított, majd megállt, amire Hidan meglepetve nézett fel rá._**

**_- Kuzuh... miérth állthálh... mheg? Neh hagydh abbah... amikhor márh majdnhem elmehgyek... Miht akharsz?_**

**_- Azért álltam meg... mert nincs sok hátra neked... Azt akarom... hogy az én nevemet nyögd... amikor elélvezel... - mondta lihegve a kérdezett. Hidan az eddigi arcpírja mellé még el is vörösödött._**

**_- Kuzu... Muszáj ezt..?_**

**_- Nem muszáj, abba is hagyhatom..._**

**_- Ne Kuzu, kérlek!_**

**_- Akkor viszont... - nagyot lökött rajta és kíméletlenül folytatta. Hidan óriásit nyögve vetette hátra a fejét._**

**_- Aaahhh... eeeezz azzh! Kérlekh... ígyh mégh._**

**_- Meg... kapodh... - tovább döngette Hidant, aki érezte, hogy már nem bírja tovább._**

**_- Ahh... végemh... végemh vanh!_**

**_- Hidan...!_**

**_- Haahh... Kuzu! - nagyot nyögve élvezett el. Kakuzu is elsült, amint Hidan izmai összeszorultak a tagja körül. Lassan kihúzódott társából és zihálva feküdt el az ágyon. Hidan még mindig nyögdécselt, ahogy a levegőt vette. Kakuzu gyengéden átkarolta és magához húzta. Végül így nyomta el őket az álom._**

**_Délután Hidan a gyomra korgására ébredt. Nem csoda, hisz tegnap este óta semmit nem evett. Jajgatva kelt fel az ágyból. Hangos ébredésére viszont már Kakuzu is felébredt. Álmosan nézett fel rá._**

**_- Hidan... mit csinálsz? - nyögte álomittas hangon._**

**_- É-én? Megyek eszek valamit. Mindjárt éhen halok._**

**_- Te halhatatlan vagy... - mondta gúnyosan._**

**_- Utálom, amikor kötekszel velem... - morogta sértődötten Hidan. Erre Kakuzu kiszállt az ágyból és átölelte._**

**_- Ugyan, tudod jól, hogy szeretlek._**

**_- Most már igen._**

**_- Miért eddig mit hittél? - kérdezte Kakuzu meglepetten._**

**_- Azt hittem, egy alkalom volt és ott a vége._**

**_- Hát... ha te nem akarod..._**

**_- Dehogy nem! - kiáltott Hidan, majd megcsókolta Kakuzut. Ő meg csak nézett a hirtelen akción. Végül gyengéden magához húzta őt. A csókuk egyre mélyült, de a meghitt pillanatot közbeszakította Hidan gyomrának korgása. Zavartan vált el Kakuzutól._**

**_- Bo-bocsi Kuzu... - mosolyodott el, majd kibontakozott az ölelésből és kifutott a szobából._**

**_Kakuzu sóvárogva nézett utána. Felvette az alsóját, és, hogy az időt elüsse, visszaült a számítógéphez. A képernyőn még mindig annak mangának az egyik képe látszott, amit akkor hagyott abba, mikor elvesztette az önkontrollját és rámászott Hidanra. Nyelt egyet, mert pont egy elég durva résznél tartott. Elmentette az oldalt, majd bezárta az ablakot. Mára mér elég galibát okozott. Viszont nem bánta, hogy így alakultak a dolgok, és a jelek szerint Hidan sem bánja. Elhatározta, hogy nem érdekli, mit szólnak a többiek, ő akkor is boldog lesz. Örökre Hidannal marad, és megvédi, ha kell. Szereti ezt az őrültet. Ez a szerelem._**

**_És a szerelem örök._**


End file.
